el Slenderman
by Yami Susaku Kagamine
Summary: los personajes quedan de alguna manera involucrados con un espectro secuestrador y asesino ¿saldrán vivos de esta?/así que...no has oído hablar del Slenderman...pues deberías, porque el ya ha oído hablar de vos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola chicos, ahora vengo con algo más original, para todos aquellos que les guste el terror psicologico, esta vez no va a ser en sí de terror, pero si de un personaje de ellos. Tal vez conozcas o tal vez no, al "slanderman", si no lo conoces te recomiendo que no lo busques, porque te traumaras, yo te daré a entender de lo que se trata su leyenda sin que te traumes ¿va? Y también hay personajes Oc, y si, tienen parte del protagonismo, aunque también hay personajes de vocaloid, V.K. .

. Bueno, pues comenzamos.

**Capitulo 1**

**POV NARRADOR**

-¡onii-chan! –gritó espantada Yami en la noche

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Arata entrando por la puerta alterado, la niña corrió hacia el chico y lo abrazó temblando

-el ángel de negro está afuera de la ventana – le dijo llorando y acurrucándose en su pecho.

-no Yami, no hay nada, es solo que no está bien cerrada la ventana – el se levantó y se acercó a la ventana, se asomó y no vio nada fuera de lo normal - ¿lo ves? No es nada – luego de eso cerró la ventana y las cortinas blancas transparentosas.

-pero yo lo vi – dijo ella con voz inocente - ¿no me crees?

-te creo, pero un ángel negro no te va a hacer daño, no estaría viendo por la ventana de una linda niña como tú, así que duérmete y descansa – dijo acompañándola hasta su cama, la tapó con las cobijas y le dio un beso.

- onii ¿a qué hora volverán mis papitos? – preguntó limpiándose las lagrimas

-no lo sé Yami, hablaron y dijeron que iban a llegar más tarde, pero tú no te preocupes y duerme – luego de eso el salió de la habitación dejando sola nuevamente a la pequeña niña.

-"no pasara nada, los ángeles no hacen daño" – repetía la niña pelirroja asustada.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Arata salió de la habitación, enseguida sonó su celular

-¿Quién será a estas horas? – lo saco algo molesto, pues era la una de la mañana, y el recibiendo llamadas.

-sí, diga – contestó de mala gana

-hola hijo – respondió desde el otro lado su madre – perdona que te haya despertado….

-no ma, no me despertaste, justo acabo de salir de la habitación de Yami – contestó intentando hacer meritos por su mala contestación de hace un momento

-bueno hijo, te quería avisar que no vamos a llegar en esta semana, tal vez hasta el próximo lunes, si es que bien nos va – dijo tratando de tener voz tranquila

-¿pero por qué? – preguntó alterado cerrando la puerta de su habitación para que su hermana no lo escuchara.

-tu padre tuvo un accidente y tuvimos que cancelar el vuelo, ahora está en el hospital siendo atendido

-¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó este sentándose en su cama frente a la ventana

-te explico cuando lleguemos, por ahora descansa y cuida bien a tu hermana, si necesitan dinero tómalo del cajón de los calzones de tu papá, solo será un par de semanas.

-¿tenías que decirme de dónde? – respondió el chico sin dejar de ver hacia el bosque que los semi-rodeaba.

-bueno hijo, te dejo, nos vemos pronto, los quiero – luego de eso la mujer colgó, y el chico se quedó mirando hacia el bosque

-yo…creí…haber visto a un… ¡bah! ¡Qué tonterías! ¡Ningún hombre de traje querría estar paseando por aquí a estas horas! ¡el sueño me debe estar afectando! Volveré a dormir – luego el chico se metió en su cama y durmió tranquilamente, hasta que su hermana lo despertó por la mañana.

-onii-chan, despierta, es hora de levantarse – le dijo tiernamente mientras lo movía.

-¿Qué…qué hora es? – preguntó el chico tallándose los ojos

-son las ocho de la mañana – respondió ella sentándose a un lado de él.

-tenemos que salir, no hay nada de comer, ¿quieres ir por una hamburguesa? – le preguntó sonriendo

-¡sí! – le gritó emocionada – pero…¿puede ir mi amigo?

-¿tu…tu…amigo? ¿Qué amigo? – preguntó desconcertado

-es que anoche que no podía dormir un hombre con traje se asomó a mi ventana, y como estaba lloviendo yo le abrí

-q-q-¿Qué HICISTE QUE? – respondió Arata algo enojado y preocupado

-yo…solo abrí la ventana para que pasara – dijo ella espantada por el tono con el que su hermano le había hablado

-p-pero ¿estás bien?¿no te hizo nada?¿te dijo algo? – le hizo pregunta tras pregunta sin dejarla responder, la examinaba de arriba hacia abajo, en las manos, los brazos, la cabeza etc. como hermano sobre protector.

-estoy bien, no me hizo nada, al principio si tenía miedo, porque me abrazó bruscamente, pero luego comencé a hablar con él, y aunque no me respondió me dio a entender que estaba muy solo – dijo ella recordando lo que había pasado - ¿recuerdas del ángel que te dije? ¡era él! – en ese momento él se tranquilizó, ya que pensó que sería otro de sus inventos raros, además, se lo acababa de decir en la noche, y probablemente por el sueño su mente le hizo ver una alucinación.

-oh vaya, así que ahora ese ángel es tu amigo – le dijo con un toque de sarcasmo

-sí, ¿puede venir? – preguntó aun mas emocionada

-claro, pero tienes que decirle que se porte bien.

-¡sí! – gritó emocionada y salió corriendo de la habitación de su hermano. El aprovechó para cambiarse y peinarse como siempre, con el cabello alborotado hacia la derecha, luego de eso entró a la habitación de sus padres y tomó dinero, luego se dirigió a la de Yami y la vio recargada en la ventana

-¿nos vamos? – preguntó Arata.

-pero…mi amigo se fue – dijo la niña con tristeza

-tal vez vuelva en otro momento – le dijo aun creyendo que era un invento de ella

-eso espero – dijo y luego se alejó – dejaré abierta la ventana para que entre cuando llegue

-no, hay que dejar bien cerrado – dijo acercándose a cerrar la ventana – ahora sí, vámonos – la cargó en sus brazos y salieron de la casa. Para llegar a la ciudad tenían que atravesar por un camino entre el bosque

-onii-chan ¿pasaremos a ver a Len? – preguntó la niña mirando al suelo

-¿a tu novio secreto? – se burló, a Yami le gustaba Len, pero eran muy diferentes sus edades, ella tenía siete años y el dieciséis.

-¿lo pasaremos a ver? – le insistió la niña sonrojada

-vale, lo pasaremos a ver, tengo que hablar muy seriamente con él.

El "ángel" como le llamaba la niña, estaba escondido entre los árboles, mirando al par de hermanos que se alejaban sonrientes, estos no se dieron cuenta debido a que ese hombre era muy alto y delgado, tanto que se confundía con un árbol.

**POV. ARATA**

Teníamos que ir a la ciudad, después de ir a comer iríamos a ver a Len, el es un gran amigo mío de la infancia. Mi madre me había dicho de un accidente que había tenido mi padre, y que agarrara dinero de ellos para que nos pudiéramos mantener unas semanas, pero como se fueron de viaje ellos también tomaron dinero, y mucho, ahora no creía que me alcanzara para el tiempo que estaríamos solos, así que decidí buscar un trabajo temporal y encargarle a Len que cuidara de mi hermana mientras yo trabajaba.

Llegamos a un puesto, ni a ella ni a mi nos gustaban los lugares presuntuosos, es mas, ni si quiera nos gusta el Mc Donalds que es la cosa mas simple del mundo, preferíamos ir a puestos callejeros. Desayunamos y luego fuimos a casa de Len, que vivía con su hermana gemela Rin. Esa niña me gustaba desde pequeño, pero jamás intenté nada con ella. Llegamos a su casa y toqué el timbre, ellos si Vivian solos en una casa que su padre les había heredado. Por el frente tenia un gran zaguán café claro, las paredes eran color hueso y tenían un muy bello jardín. Abrió mi amor imposible.

-Hola Arata, ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡pasen! ¡están en su casa! – dijo Rin abriendo la puerta por completo, ambos entramos y la saludamos – Yami, ven vamos a jugar – dijo dirigiéndose a Yami, luego la tomó de la mano y se dirigió a mi – ahorita le llamo a Len, se estaba bañando.

-muchas gracias Rin – le dije sonriendo, luego ella subió las escaleras tomando a Yami de la mano. Yo me quedé sentado en la sala, mirando los peces, luego de un rato bajó Len

-¿Qué onda bro? ¡que milagro que te dejas ver! – dijo dándome la mano

-pues ya ves, de algo sirven tus oraciones – le respondí bromeando

-ah bueno, a partir de ahora me iré a dormir a la iglesia, a ver si mínimo te veo un día a la semana – contestó Riendo - ¿Qué paso?

-pues te quería pedir un gran favor – le dijo apenado

-te escucho – dijo sentándose en el sofá de enfrente. Comencé a explicarle la situación y el me escuchó atentamente, claro que no le dije nada sobre su amigo "el ángel" pues era tan común en ella inventar amigos imaginarios que él solo la conocería.

-no te preocupes bro, yo la cuido, tu quédate tranquilo que está en buenas manos.

-¿gracias, y bueno que me cuentas?

-pues no se si ya te hayas enterado, pero se anda pasando la noticia de que hay un hombre muy elegante y alto que anda secuestrando niños, y hasta el momento en esta ciudad han desaparecido seis niños, sin dejar rastro alguno cerca del bosque – comentó

-no, no sabia, hace bastante tiempo que no compro el periódico – le comenté

-pero si tu vives allá ¿Cómo de que no sabes?

-no, la verdad no se nada – respondí sinceramente

-le llaman slenderman, se dice que tiene la piel blanca, viste formalmente, es alto y muy delgado, atrae a los niños dejándolos en un estado hipnótico para luego llevárselos y comérselos – dijo con tono lúgubre, lo que hizo que realmente me diera algo de miedo, era en el bosque….a niños…. Lo mejor seria dejar a Yami en su casa mientras que consiguiéramos una casa dentro de la ciudad

-y hablando de eso ¿Yami se podría quedar a dormir aquí? – pregunté dándole a entender que me preocupaba el hecho de que ese hombre secuestrara niños en el bosque

-¿por ese hombre? No hay problema, se puede quedar cuanto tiempo quiera – contestó sonriendo.

-muchas gracias, y bueno, pues voy a buscar trabajo, regreso mas tarde, y nuevamente muchas gracias

-no hay de que bro, cuando quieras – dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa, luego salí en busca de trabajo.

**POV LEN**

Eso lo había escuchado por la mañana del día anterior, no estaba muy bien enterado del asunto, pero me puse a investigar, y resulta que ese hombre solo podía ser visto por niños, ese es el porqué de que sean sus víctimas. Arata se veía muy alterado, parecía como si ya hubiese visto algo, pero dijo que no sabia nada, así que…no puedo dudar de el, es mi mejor amigo desde que éramos pequeños, se todos sus secretos y el los míos, se que le gusta mi hermana, y el sabe que si Yami no fuera tan pequeña me casaría con esa cosita con patas, tal vez en un futuro cuando sea mayor (xP). Subí a la habitación de Rin, ahí estaban jugando ambas en una casita que yo compré con mis ahorros exactamente para cuando ellos fueran a casa para que la pequeña jugara.

-Len ¿quieres jugar? – preguntó Yami acercándose y jalándome de la camisa

-claro, ¿a qué juegan?

-a que tu serás el papá – le gritó Rin desde la casita – y Yami será mi mamá

-p-pero como? – le pregunté alterado a Rin, ella también sabia de ese secreto, pero Yami no

-pero tu ibas a ser la mamá Rin – le dijo Yami volteando a verla

-pero me arrepentí, ahora quiero ser la hija, Len dijo que si jugaría, no puedo tener una hija con mi propio hermano – dijo defendiéndose

-"esta me la pagas"-pensé

-vale – dijo Rin sonriendo y me tomó de la mano – vamos a jugar

-claro – le sonreí y la seguí, estábamos los tres metidos en esa casita, Rin se comportaba como todo un bebe llorón, y Yami hacia un esfuerzo por parecer grande. Jugamos toda la tarde, hasta que las tripas me empezaron a gruñir enserio

-querida vamos a salir a comer – le dije aun jugando, y ella me siguió el juego

-si mi vida, vamos

-pero cárgame papá – dijo Rin riéndose de nuestras actitudes

-oye Len, ¿me pueden llevar a casa? – pregunto ella pensativa, pero yo no podía hacer eso, el bosque era peligroso, no estaba dispuesto a poner en peligro a la hermana de mi mejor amigo, además de que el regresaría en un rato mas a buscarla

-mas tarde va a venir Arata, no te preocupes – dije intentando hacerla cambiar de parecer

-pero es que mi amigo se va a quedar solo – dijo mirándome con cara de perro, yo no me resistía a esa cara, pero la situación me hizo negarme

-¿un amigo?¿en el bosque?¿como está eso? – pregunté desconcertado

-es que anoche conocí a un señor, el estaba afuera de mi casa mirando por mi ventana, y como estaba lloviendo le abrí la ventana para que entrara y no se mojara, y me abrazó, luego de dio a entender que estaba solo, y también lo abracé – me comentó

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cómo es? – debo admitir que me dio un poco de celos el escucharla decir que abrazó a un hombre que acababa de conocer, y a mí nunca me había abrazado después de conocerla por siete años.

-no me dijo su nombre, creo que es mudo…su piel es blanca y llevaba un traje negro, como no se su nombre yo le digo Ángel, ya que su piel es tan blanca como la nieve, y sus ojos no los vi, porque ya era de noche y estaba muy oscuro – contestó. Realmente después de eso se me quitaron los celos, y me dio miedo ¿estaría hablando del slenderman? Definitivamente no la iba a dejar volver, por mucho que me lo pidiera

-bueno, pues tu amigo tendrá que esperar, porque Arata me dijo que se quedarían a dormir aquí por un tiempo – le dije insistiendo para que se resignara

-¿puede venir también el? – insistió, a la vez que me daban celos me daba coraje, ¿Cómo era que una niña como ella estuviera involucrada con un espectro como ese? ¿y porque lo quería tan cerca si lo acababa de conocer?

-lo siento Yami, pero no puede, no lo conocemos ni Rin ni yo, así que no nos sentiríamos seguros estando con el – Rin notó mi enfado y mi alerta por el tema del que se hablaba, ella aun no sabia nada, pero al ver mis expresiones me dio la razón.

-si Yami, en otro momento jugaras con el, por el momento quédate a jugar conmigo ¿si? – le dijo Rin agachándose a su altura

-vale – contestó animosamente, pero con un aire de melancolía, Rin siempre la convencía, cosa que yo no, pero bueno, mínimo que se resignó a no volver a su casa. Bajamos a comer, tanto Rin como yo habíamos aprendido a hacer la comida, así que nos turnábamos cada semana para hacerla. Esta vez era ella la que le había tocado cocinar

-está todo preparado, solo falta meterlo al horno – dijo Rin

-vale, entonces ustedes suban a lavarse las manos, yo lo calentaré – les dije, luego de eso ellas subieron, yo metí la comida al horno y lo puse en marcha lo mas rápido que pude. Luego saqué mi celular y llamé a Arata.

-¿Qué pasa Len? – preguntó desde el otro lado

-me enteré de que tu hermana tiene un amigo en el bosque

-ah si, es un ángel según dice ella, no le creas, le da por inventar cosas – contesto sin darle mucha importancia

-es serio wey, me lo describió y tiene las señas del slenderman, no quiero que regresen allá, mínimo hasta que lo atrapen, llámale a tus padres y diles que se vengan acá cuando todo haya terminado – le dije alterado, la ocasión me alteraba, ¿Qué mas podía hacer? Mi mejor amigo y su hermana estaban a punto de ser involucrados en desapariciones, si no es que de desaparecer también, al parecer Arata también notó mi exaltación.

-mira wey, seguro que ella te escuchó hablando conmigo y se grabó toda la información de ese tipo – aunque fuera mi mejor amigo me estaba cabreando

-¿crees que se involucraría con un secuestrador si lo supiera? – le grité enojado, el guardó silencio, parecía como si le hubiera caído el veinte, luego de varios segundos sin hablar contestó con voz quebrada.

-voy para allá – luego de eso colgué y miré el reloj, eran las ocho de la noche en punto, aun no estaba oscuro, pero comenzaba a estarlo, me di media vuelta y Rin estaba parada ahí

-¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó seria, cosa que me sorprendió, ella no sabia ser seria.

-nada – le dije tratando de controlar en enfado que me había ocasionado Arata - ¿Dónde está Yami?

-se mojó su ropa, se está cambiando en mi habitación. ¿Qué ocurrió? – miré a las escaleras para confirmar que Yami no escuchara nada, y le comencé a explicar.

-¿slenderman? En mi vida había oído hablar de eso – comentó

-bueno, pues yo si lo había escuchado, pero no le di importancia, hasta apenas hace unos días dijeron que ese hombre había secuestrado a seis niños

-esto no es bueno….¿el ángel de Yami es él? – preguntó espantada

-es lo mas probable, pero mientras que si o no, mejor que se queden aquí – le dije, luego de eso bajó Yami abrazándose del barandal con una blusa de Rin, obvio por su edad le quedaba mas larga, ella era una niña muy pequeña.

-listo – dijo terminando de bajar. Rin cambió rápidamente su expresión a una gran sonrisa, si no fuera porque estaba Yami ahí le hubiera dicho bipolar.

-vale Yami, siéntate – le dijo y fue con ella, se sentaron juntas y se pusieron a platicar, yo serví la comida y ya luego me senté con ellas.

-¿a que hora llegará onii-chan? – preguntó tiernamente

-dijo que ya venia en camino – luego de eso sonó el timbre – seguramente es el, voy a salir a ver – me levanté y fui hacia la puerta, efectivamente era Arata

-¿tuviste suerte? – le pregunté abriendo la puerta completa para que pasara

-si, conseguí trabajo en un maid-café - ¿maid-café? ¿Eso que?

-¿es broma cierto? – le dije pensando en que así seria

-no, me contrataron en el café Megurine – era el maid-café mas reconocido de la ciudad por unas lindas maids que ahí trabajaban, yo las conocía a todas, pues eran mis compañeras y amigas desde la secundaria; Megurine Luka, la hija del dueño, Sakine Meiko, Miku Hatsune, las tres muy amigas de Rin. No me aguanté las ganas y comencé a reír.

-ya me imagino, Arata vestido de maid, tomando un pedido – me burlé, estuve un rato riendo hasta que se me quitó

-¿ya terminaste wey? – me dijo mirándome con ojos de pistola

-no, aun no, pero es suficiente por hoy, pásate – le dije haciendo nuevamente una seña para que pasara

-no, tengo que ir a casa por la ropa de Yami y por la mía – respondió.

-no puedes ir solo, te acompaño, solo deja ir a darle aviso a Rin – le contesté y entré, le expliqué a Rin la situación y dijo que ella se encargaría de entretener a Yami, luego de eso los dos nos fuimos en camino al bosque. Entrando en el sentí una sensación de ser observado, me dio mucho miedo y por un momento se hicieron mas lentos mis pasos

-¿Qué ocurre Len? – preguntó deteniéndose y volteando para mirarme mejor.

-nada, es solo que siento la ligera sensación de que somos observados – le respondí volteando a mirar discretamente.

-pues apúrate, camina rápido – me dijo agarrándome del brazo y jalándome, comenzamos a caminar mas rápido, y yo sentía cada vez mas cerca al observador. Ambos nos echamos a correr hasta llagar su casa, llegando se metió a su habitación, yo me quedé en la sala a esperarlo, me asomé a la puerta para ver que quién era la persona que nos seguía. De repente no me pude mover, mis brazos y mis piernas se hicieron mas pesados, por mas que intentaba no me respondían, entonces…ahí frente a mi se apareció un hombre, traía un saco negro, su piel era blanca, llevaba un sombrero que le cubría los rasgos faciales, era alto y muy delgado. Me quedé mirando aterrado, traté de gritar, pero tampoco la garganta me respondió, mis piernas empezaron a caminar solas, no podía detenerlas, me acercaba directamente a el, yo solo estaba acercándome a mi propia muerte. Cerré los ojos, no quería saber que era lo que me esperaba. Luego de eso ya no me moví, abrí los ojos, y ante mi impresión vi que ese hombre había desaparecido, yo estaba a unos diez pasos de la puerta de entrada, quedé inmóvil nuevamente, pero esta vez no por efectos hipnóticos, si no por mi sorpresa.

-vámonos ya – dijo Arata saliendo de la casa con una mochila con ropa. Corrimos en dirección a la ciudad, aun me sentía atosigado por esa presencia que nos seguía, al parecer Arata también se había dado cuenta, corría cada vez más rápido, y yo le seguía sus pasos. Al llegar a la ciudad en lo personal me sentí un poco mas tranquilo, pero aun así sentía la misma sensación de ser observado

-será mejor que no regresemos a casa por este momento – me dijo en voz baja

-¿tu también sientes las miradas? – le pregunté

-si, por eso lo dijo, entremos a ese hotel, cuando pase salimos y regresamos a casa – dijo acercándose a un hotel, yo le di la razón y entramos. Había una chica como recepcionista.

-muy buenas noches ¿tienen reservación? – preguntó amablemente

-no, nosotros no… - no me dejó terminar de hablar

-bueno, pues entonces les explicaré los paquetes que trabajamos….. – esta vez fue Arata el que no la dejó terminar de hablar.

-señorita, disculpe que la interrumpa, pero es que no tenemos interés en rentar una habitación, lo que realmente pasa es que estamos siendo seguidos, queríamos saber si nos deja pasar solo por una hora a cualquier habitación para poder regresar a nuestras casas – le dijo acercándose y señalando el libro que ella había dado a mostrar para que se viera mas convincente a lo lejos. La señorita le siguió la corriente e hizo como si estuviera escribiendo en el registro

- vale, lo haré solo porque mi supervisor ya se retiró – dijo entregándole una llave – en el segundo piso habitación 205 – Arata tomó la llave y me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, así lo hice, entramos a la habitación y nos sentamos en la cama un rato, aun sentía la sensación de miradas encima, comenzaba a creer que era solo mi imaginación

-acuéstate – dijo Arata

-p-pero que?

-que te acuestes – dijo en voz baja como ordenándome enfadado, obviamente le hice caso – mira a la ventana discretamente, hay una figura humana – voltee a ver y así era, no era mi imaginación, alguien nos observaba

-vale – me levanté y deshice la cama, el hizo preparativos como si ya se fuera a dormir, se quitó los zapatos, la camisa y el cinturón, yo hice lo mismo y luego me metí a la cama.

-¿crees que tarde mucho? – pregunté volteándome al otro lado

-no lo se – dijo abrazándome

-¡oye que te crees! – le reclamé aun con la voz baja

-no te resistas y sigue fingiendo, tu haz de cuenta que ya te vas a dormir – me regañó y cerró los ojos, me cayó el veinte y lo imité, saqué mi celular por debajo de las cobijas y puse una alarma a la hora por si nos llegábamos a quedar dormidos. Así fue, a la hora sonó la alarma y el volteó discretamente.

-Len, rueda a la orilla de la cama como si te fueras a caer y vístete discretamente – me dijo, yo lo obedecí, en este tipo de casos yo no era muy bueno, aunque quisiera aparentar ser un muchacho fuerte y sin temores era al revés, yo siempre seré el mismo niño shota que todo mundo agarra de bajada –¡wey! ¡Te dije rueda, no suicídate! – me reclamó, si, la verdad si se me pasó la mano y caí como un vil costal.

-termine ¿ahora que?

-ahora metete de la misma manera que saliste y rueda hasta donde estoy yo – indicó. Otra ves volví a obedecer, el se tiró del otro lado muy silenciosamente y también se vistió, luego de eso se inco a un lado de la cama – ay que tender la cama para que no le llamen la atención a la señorita – asentí y lo imité, tendimos la cama pero sin levantarnos, el porque era obvio, porque si el hombre estuviera cerca nos podría ver desde afuera el piso de abajo.

Salimos del hotel, ya no sentía esa sensación de miradas, pero aun tenia miedo. Regresamos a asa y entramos, al entrar vimos a las chicas que estaban dormidas en la sala, Arata cargó a Yami para llevarla a donde a partir de ahora seria su habitación, por mi parte ¡no iba a cargar a Rin! ¡Tiene 16 años casi 17! La desperté moviéndola de un lado a otro

-Rin, vete a dormir a tu cama – le dije suavemente para no espantarle el sueño

-no, cárgame, o aquí déjame – cada vez tenia mas la actitud de una niña de tres años si no es que menos.

-ok, cuídate de los mosquitos – le respondí dándole a entender que no quería cargarla, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Rin sentándose

-nada – le respondí obviamente mintiendo.

-¿Dónde estaban? – siguió interrogando

-como te había dicho, fuimos a casa de Arata – respondí, no dejé de caminar, Arata me esperaba en las escaleras para que le indicara donde se quedaría su hermana.

-tardaron mucho

-de eso hablamos luego – le respondí y salí de la sala. Le indiqué en camino a Arata, no era una habitación de servicio, pero tampoco era la mejor que tenia. Le ofrecí quedarse en una diferente para que durmieran a sus anchas, pero se negó, así que ambos hermanos durmieron en la misma habitación. Yo salí en dirección a la sala para buscar a Rin, pero no estaba ahí. Algo raro sucedió, la sensación de miradas volvió, volteé rápidamente, buscando a la persona que me miraba, pero no vi nada. Vi algo raro en la ventana, era como una silueta de una persona. Me acerqué temblando de miedo, tome la cortina dispuesto a abrir y….

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Rin llegando desde atrás, cosa que hizo que soltara la cortina.

-te estaba buscando – respondí acercándome a ella

-ahora si dime lo que paso – dijo sentándose en el sofá. Me senté frente a ella y comencé a contarle todo, a excepción de lo que me ocurrió en el bosque.

-me hubieras mandado un mensaje, esa recepcionista es mi amiga – no era mala idea, ¿pero que iba a saber yo? Luego de eso ambos nos fuimos a dormir, a mi me costó trabajo y tiempo por culpa del miedo, pero después de unas dos horas pude conciliar el sueño.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

Okiw, pues ya deje nuevo fic….ultimatemente no he tenido mucha inspiración, esta idea me llegó de repente, así que si está muy muy mal háganmelo saber para poder corregir mis errores ¿va? Bueno, si te gustó deja un review, si no te gustó deja un review

Yami: osea, no me importa lo que pienses, solo deja un review!

Yo no dije eso….

Yami: pero lo pensaste

…no es cierto….bueno, nos vamos antes de que Yami me eche de falsos….nos leemos pronto, chaito~

~Rin~Yami~


	2. te encontré nuevamente

**El Slenderman**

**Capitulo 2**

**POY YAMI **

Mi hermano salió con Len, Rin no me quiso decir a donde, e insistiéndole me quedé dormida en el sofá. Cuando desperté era aproximadamente las dos de la mañana, mi hermano estaba dormido a un lado de mi, no era una broma, si nos quedaríamos a dormir ahí por un tiempo…pero ¿y Ángel? ¡No lo puedo dejar solo! ¿Y si le hacen algo? Salí de la cama lo más silenciosa que me fue posible y me asomé a la ventana, parecía no haber nadie, y era seguro que todos estarían dormidos. Me puse lo zapatos y un suéter, luego bajé las escaleras, cuidando que nadie me viera, si había un asesino en el bosque tenía que salvar a Ángel ¿cierto? (aclaración: no se llama Ángel, pero así le digo porque no me dijo cual era su nombre) intenté abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave, luego me metí al baño, tenía una pequeña ventana, pero era lo suficientemente grande para dejarme pasar por ella. Salí por la ventana y arrimé una escalera que estaba en el jardín para poder entrar nuevamente. No había absolutamente nadie por las calles, ni si quiera los fantasmas que me decía mi hermano que vagaban en la calle buscando niños despiertos para comérselos….¿ya se habrían ido a dormir también o se habrán comido entre ellos? Bueno, no terminé de salir a la calle, pues vi que había alguien parado en frente de la habitación de Len, era un hombre alto y delgado.

-¿Ángel? – le pregunte mirándolo, el volteó a verme, luego se acercó, nuevamente no le vi la cara, pero el cómo estaba vestido y el hecho de que no me hubiera contestado me dijo que si era el -¿estabas en el bosque?¿porque te fuiste por la mañana? Te estaba esperando – le dije al momento que le jalaba la manga de su saco, el se agachó y me abrazó, durante unos segundos sentí miedo, que luego se fue transformando en compasión –estas solo ¿no es así? – le pregunté, el me abrazó más fuerte, y yo le correspondí a su abrazo, no lo podía dejar solo, pero tampoco lo podía tener en la casa de Len y Rin, después de todo solo soy una invitada. Esa fue la primera vez que lo escuché hablar

-¿tú serás mi amiga? – preguntó con una voz muy gruesa, lo que realmente me sorprendió, yo pensé que era mudo…

-claro que sí, ya no estarás solo – le dije sonriendo - ¿me puedes decir tu nombre?

-no tengo nombre, sígueme llamando Ángel – luego de eso estuvimos un rato mas ahí, hasta que me comenzó a dar sueño

-duerme, yo te llevo a casa – dijo, luego de eso cerré mis ojos y me quedé dormida.

**POV RIN**

Por la noche escuché ruidos, al principio me espanté, pero luego recordé que la vecina acababa de comprar un gato travieso que siempre se metía a nuestra casa porque detestaba a esa mujer ¿Quién no? ¡Yo la odio! ¡y no soy un gato! Me cae taaaan gorda…. A veces quisiera que se fuera en su barquito "la condesa" (así se llama su barco) y se le hundiera en medio mar abierto y que se ahogara, es más, ¡que se la comiera un tiburón! Eso sería una gran ayuda para la humanidad, y le agradecería eternamente a ese tiburón….pero bueno, no estaba hablando de eso… me espanté, pero no por lo que me contó mi hermano, si no porque seguro se podían haber metido a robar. Cuando pasó el ruido Salí a ver, la puerta del baño de la planta baja estaba abierta

-se metieron a robar – dije segura de eso, pero ya no tenía miedo ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Total, ya se habían ido ¿no? Entré al baño, y antes de cerrar la ventana me asomé a mirar, había un bulto frente a la habitación de Len, luego ese bulto se alargó, en figura humana y se alejó.

-y ese era el ladrón – dije para mis adentros, luego de eso cerré la ventana y me fui a mi habitación – mañana voy a levantar el acta – luego de eso me metí en la cama nuevamente y me quedé dormida.

**POV LEN**

Al principio no podía dormir, aun tenía mucho miedo, es más, ese mismo miedo crecía cada segundo, tenía la sensación de ser vigilado, luego de un rato ese miedo comenzó a bajar, hasta que quedé dormido. Me despertó un grito de susto, me espanté tanto que salí de mi habitación en pijama de platanitos.

-¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunté a Arata que destruía la habitación como buscando algo

-¡YAMI NO ESTÁ! – gritó preocupado con ojos cristalinos

-¿q-q-¡que que! – le respondí sacado de onda…. – pero…si yo cerré la puerta con llave, también la del patio, y todas las ventanas están fijas…excepto la del baño… - me cayó el veinte, ¿se habría salido por esa ventana? Pero es muy alta, es muy poco probable.

-no sé, ayúdame a buscarla bro, no quiero que esté en manos de un secuestrador - dijo cambiándose sin dejar de llorar

-no te preocupes Arata, la vamos a encontrar – le dije, luego de eso corrí a mi habitación y me cambié a ropa de civil, ni si quiera tendí la cama ni guardé mi pijama, en cuanto terminé de cambiarme salimos a buscarla.

**POV "ÁNGEL"(Slenderman)**

Esa niña era distinta todas las demás, ella no corrió en cuanto me vio, ella al contrario, correspondió mi abrazo, y me trató como si fuera su amigo…realmente estaba muy solo, todos los amigos que intento hacer huyen, unos que porque no tengo rostro, otros que porque soy muy delgado, alto o por mis deformidades, otros dicen que como niños, cosa que no es cierta, no me gusta comer niños, lo que en realidad yo hago es llevarlos a casa, donde podemos estar juntos y jugar como amigos. Tenía cargada a esa niña, fue la segunda vez en todos mis años que hablo con alguien, muchos años atrás tuve una amiga como ella, pero el tiempo de los humanos es diferente al mío, ella murió, y ahora no la puedo sacar de esa dimensión, ese es el porque me ando por la vida y la muerte, buscando alguien con quien estar. La pensaba llevar a mi casa, donde estaban todos los demás niños, pero me arrepentí cuando esa niña dijo entre sueños

-mami…papi…regresen pronto – y le salió una lagrima…fue la primera vez, me conmovió y fui incapaz de llevármela, por lo que solo me dirigí a su casa, en la cual la había encontrado por primera vez, la dejé en su cama y me despedí.

-nos vemos pronto….amiga – luego de eso salí de su casa y regresé a la mía. Sueños…¿Qué es un sueño? Algo que yo no puedo tener, me debato entre la vida y la muerte, no puedo morir, porque aun tengo una misión, no puedo vivir, porque mi vida ya terminó, este delgado hilo que divide la vida de la muerte…quiero saltar y deshacerme de él, pero no puedo, si salto a la vida moriré al instante, si salto a la muerte no volveré a ver a mis amigos… completamente solo… prefiero estar así .

Reconozco que si fui asesino, pero esos niños ya me habían sacado de quicio….hubo una vez, en un parque, llevé a catorce niños a mi casa, pero los llevé porque pensé que podrían jugar conmigo, después de todo…ellos jugaban entre ellos…creí que me podría unir, pero en vez de aceptarme fui maldecido, lloraban y berreaban por regresar a casa, intenté hacerlos mis amigos, pero se negaron, pensaba regresarlos a casa, cuando termináramos de jugar, pero no me aguanté, fue tanto mi coraje al mirar que tantas cosas hacían por escapar…que si, los maté. Mi casa no estaba tan lejos, pero tanta fue mi desesperación que no aguante, puedo describir exactamente como lo hice…. Debido a que tengo varios brazos que salen de mi espalda, tomé a ocho niños por sus cuellos, y lo aplasté hasta que su cabeza rodó, lo otros seis niños me miraban aterrados, sus gritos eran más fuertes, no los soportaba, los tomé de la cabeza, la aplasté, y fue como escuchar seis cuetes seguidos, lo divertido de ese asunto, solo fue el sonido que hicieron, pero el gusto me duró poco, me había quedado sin amigos…y además de todo tuve que limpiar, ¿Cómo llevaría a un invitado a casa con todo ese desastre? Y siempre que salgo a buscar amigos ocurre algo similar, nadie me quiere aceptar en sus juegos, y tan divertidos que se ven… hace muchos años, tuve una amiga, ella fue la única que me dejó jugar con ella, la llevé a mi casa, y ahí era feliz, siempre que la iba a recoger me estaba esperando en la ventana de su habitación, tenía muchos problemas en su casa, y muchas veces la vi con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar…me encantaría tener ojos nuevamente…quiero volver a sentir esa brisa húmeda que ataca cuando los sentimientos ya no pueden mas, estoy seguro de que esa sería una buena forma para desahogarme, pero no puedo hacer ni eso. La traje a mi casa en definitivo, no la volví a regresar a su casa, sabía que si lo hacía, ella se sentiría triste nuevamente, y volvería a llorar, mi casa estaba cerca, de vez en cuando la llevaba para que viera a su familia, pero ella no se les quería acercar, y cada vez que estaban a punto de encontrarla me pedía regresar a casa, la cual se había convertido en casa de los dos, solo había que salir de esa dimensión y pasar a la avenida universo, en la calle dimensión, en esa calle a un lado de la segunda dimensión frente a la octava, se encuentra m casa: la dimensión "cero".

Regresé a mi casa y me puse a limpiar, aun seguían las manchas de sangre del grupo de niños pasados…tal vez fuera por eso que los seis niños que ahí había no gritaban ni intentaban escapar, pero tampoco jugaban. Cada que llegaba todos se escondían, era divertido jugar a las escondidas, aunque para ellos no parecía tan divertido…en fin, lo más seguro seria que si esa niña que dejé viniese aquí, los convencería de jugar, por eso estaba algo entusiasmado con mi nueva amiga.

**POV ARATA**

No supe ni lo que ocurrió, por la mañana me desperté y Yami no estaba, me asustaba el hecho de saber que la pudieron haber raptado, matado, y muchas otras cosas más…..espera…."piensa positivo, piensa positivo, no le va a pasar nada" me repetía a mi mismo una y otra vez, intentando creérmelo, pero parecía no funcionar, seguía pensando en que algo malo le podía ocurrir a mi pequeña hermana, y si enserio llegara a suceder no me lo perdonaría. Pasamos toda la mañana buscándola, en los centros comerciales, parques, escuelas, guarderías, con la policía, pero nada dio resultado.

-vamos al bosque – sugirió Len, estaba cansado, respiraba por la boca, pero intentaba disimularlo

-si quieres regresa a casa, a ver si alguien toca y te da alguna información – le sugerí, aunque estuviera preocupado no me iba a permitir alterarlo o lastimarlo por mi culpa.

-para eso está Rin en casa, vamos al bosque – dijo volviendo a tomar aire e intentando caminar normal. Así lo hicimos, estábamos al otro lado de la ciudad pero continuamos caminando. Llegamos al bosque, se notaba que Len ya no podía ni caminar, pero aun así se resistía a dejar de hacerlo. Llegamos a nuestra casa, estaba completamente igual de cómo la había dejado, la cerradura tenía dos vueltas de llave, no creí que estuviera ahí, pero aun asi abrí la puerta.

-¿YAMI? – grité, sabía que era en vano el grito, pues era casa, si ella se había enojado porque no la quisimos llevar de vuelta, el último lugar que se le ocurriría seria casa, pero oh sorpresa la contestación

-¿si? – contestó asomando su cabecita por la puerta de la cocina. Me emocione, al momento volví a llorar, pero esta vez era de alegría, mi hermana estaba bien, y eso me alegraba mucho.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué viniste? ¡En este momento nos vamos a casa! – le dije recobrándome, hablé duro, y ella solo me miró con cara de perro asustado

-pero yo no tuve la culpa – dijo muy tiernamente ¿Quién le iba a creer? ¡Yo no!

- y me vas a decir que "tu ángel" fue hasta casa de Len, te sacó y te trajo hasta aquí ¿no? – estaba más que histérico, no podía controlar mi coraje, Len se acercó y me dio una palmada en el hombro

-tranquilízate wey, no se acaba el mundo aun

-¿Cómo de que tranquilízate? ¡No seas mentirosa Yami, nos vamos a casa de Len es este instante! – no me di cuenta de lo fuertes que fueron mis palabras, se puso a llorar y salió corriendo de la casa con dirección al bosque

-¡ESPERA! – le grité, pero fue en vano, por un instante me quede petrificado

-te lo advertí, esta si va enserio, estas bien wey – me reclamó Len enojado, salí corriendo detrás de ella, aun la veía, pero iba alejada, se detuvo frente a un bulto, y comenzó a tallarse los ojos, luego comenzó a hablar, no tenía idea ni de porque. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca ella me vio y abrazó al bulto.

-¡YAMI SUSAKU! ¡ESTO LO VAMOS A ARREGLAR EN CASA! – le grité, estaba más que molesto, cosa de la cual me arrepentí cuando vi que el bulto se levantó en forma humana mientras cargaba a Yami que seguía llorando

- ¡no, si te vas a poner así no quiero regresar! – dijo llorando abrazándose del cuello de ese hombre, era alto, de piel blanca como la nieve, no tenia rostro, exactamente igual a como lo describió Len.

-p-pero….q-q-que es esto? – pregunté espantado sin dejar de mirarlos

-el es Ángel – dijo tranquilizándose un poco – y me voy con él hasta que aprendas a creer en mí – dijo, cosa que me hizo enojar nuevamente

-ven acá Susaku, no hemos terminado de hablar – me acerqué a ellos, el hombre de detuvo con una mano y habló

-tu hermana fue la que tomó la decisión – luego de eso comenzaron a desvanecerse, intenté atraparlos, pero no lo logré, para cuando los intenté abrazar para que no se fueran….desaparecieron…

-mi…mi…mi hermana…se…fue….con…un asesino – dije cayendo de rodillas al suelo, comenzaron a salir mis lagrimas ¿Por qué no le creí? ¿Por qué tuve que esperar a que esto ocurriera? ¿Por qué tuve que ser tan estúpido? En ese momento llegó corriendo Len

-¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó agachándose a un lado de mi

-Yami…Yami…. – no podía hablar, las lagrimas no me lo permitían

-¿Qué le ocurrió? – preguntó alterado, su reacción era normal para la situación, el la adoraba, y ahora ella estaba en manos de un "ángel"

-se la llevó "ángel" – le dije, estoy seguro de que me entendió con muuuucho trabajo

-¿dejaste que el slenderman se la llevara? – me reprochó mas enojado que nunca – no bro, esto que hiciste no tiene perdón – lo se, ¿Por qué me lo repite? ¿para recordarme lo mal hermano que soy? ¡es suficiente! No dejé de llorar, me era inútil el tratar de hacerlo, luego de un rato el me abrazó y regresamos a casa

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

wow….quedó intenso cierto! :D

Yami: ¿estás loca? ¿yo? ¿Irme con ese? ¡Ni que fuera tú!

…es una historia Yami! Cállate ya! ¬¬

Bueno, pues gracias por los reviews…aunque se que la mayoría de ellos son por compromiso -.-U bueno, pues dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que sea de vuestro agrado, y vuelvo a hacer la aclaración, la historia si tiene protagonismo por una Oc, pero también es de vocaloid, y va a tener otros personajes mas, disclaymer: vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, pero los Oc's si, bueno, ahora…..¿qué iba a decir?...

Yami: no ibas a decir nada, estas escribiendo ¡babosa!

…déjame! ¬¬ bueno…decía que…amm…ah bueno, si te gusto déjame un review, y si no….también, se aceptan críticas constructivas :D

Bueno, pues me despido, espero no tener muchas faltas de ortografía….. Nos leemos pronto!

~Rin~Yami~


	3. 03 Después de la tragedia

**SLENDERMAN**

**Después de la tragedia.**

**Pov. Arata**

-¿dejaste que el Slenderman se la llevara? – Me reprochó Len mas enojado que nunca – no bro, esto que hiciste no tiene perdón – lo sabía muy bien, ¿Por qué me lo repite? ¿Para recordarme lo mal hermano que soy? ¡Es suficiente! No dejé de llorar, me era inútil el tratar de hacerlo, luego de un rato el me abrazó y regresamos a casa, mis pasos eran como los de un vagabundo, arrastraba los pies, con la cabeza gacha y los brazos colgando a mis costados, estaba encorvado, dando a entender que estaba mal ¿Qué había hecho? Le llamé mentirosa a mi hermana… ¿Cuándo me ha mentido? Era una buena razón para creerle…yo soy…ó era, su confidente, no me escondía nada a mí, y yo nunca la eché de cabeza, ¿Por qué tuve que dudar de ella? Ahora…

-espero que me perdones Yami…desde donde sea que estés – dije en voz baja aun sin recuperar mi postura, parecía el jorobado de la película de Disney

-esperemos que regrese pronto – animó Len, cosa que no me sirvió de mucho, una de las cosas que él no sabía hacer, era ocultar sus sentimientos, el escuchar su voz desanimada y sin esperanzas me hizo sentir aun mucho mas mal. Cuando llegamos a casa Rin nos estaba esperando, estaba preocupada, y la hizo preocuparse más el ver cómo me encontraba, y la falta de experiencia de Len al ocultar sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – preguntó dejándonos pasar

-no preguntes Rin – dijo Len sin soltarme. Rin se dirigió a la cocina y llevó unas tazas de té caliente. Me senté en el sofá con la vista perdida en la mesita de centro, recordaba una y otra vez a ese hombre, no tenía rostro, su piel blanca, alto… el ángel negro… alguna vez mi madre me contó una historia de un ángel negro, que nos salvaría cuando todo estuviera perdido, pero este no era el caso…

-Yami… - susurré lo más bajo que me permitió mi voz. Rin me dio una taza de té, la cual no me terminé, no tenía ganas de nada, no tenía ganas de beber, comer, dormir…de nada, solo tenía esas ganas infinitas de morir, de que cayera un rayo específicamente en mí y me quemara, de caerme de las escalera, recibir un mal golpe y morir, ahogarme en la bañera…no era necesario, seguro me ahogaría en mi llanto.

**Pov. Len.**

Pasó el tiempo, Arata conseguía trabajo, pero debido a sus desbalances emocionales solo le duraban un mes por mucho, en otros solo duraba una o dos semanas, mi amigo estaba realmente mal. Yo también me sentía mal, pero no lo demostraba tanto como él, todas las tardes salíamos a buscarla Rin y yo al bosque, no encontrábamos nada, ni si quiera el hombre que se la llevó aparecía.

-Len, ¿seguirá viva? – preguntó una tarde mi hermana, estábamos en el bosque, seguíamos buscándola, cada vez nos alejábamos más de la ciudad para adentrarnos en las profundidades del bosque.

-tengo la esperanza – le dije con voz temblorosa, ya era tarde, estaba oscuro y hacía mucho frio.

-tienes frio ¿verdad? – preguntó dándose cuenta por mi voz

-solo un poco

-te dije que trajeras un suéter, eso te pasa por necio – me reclamó, yo le sonreí y le di un zape nada fuerte

-me debes respeto, soy mayor que tú – le dije

-regresemos a casa, ya está oscuro, mañana regresemos más temprano.

-vale – tomé su mano y regresamos a casa. Los padres de Arata también se llevaron una fuerte impresión, nunca voy a olvidarlo… me sentí muy mal después de eso, Arata si tuvo parte de culpa, pero no era para que lo trataran así.

**-Flash Back -**

-Buenas tardes señora Midori, la estábamos esperando – saludo Rin abriendo la puerta

-Buenos días Rin, disculpen que llegamos tarde, nuestro camión se atrasó – dijo Midori, la madre de Yami y Arata.

-¿y Arata? – preguntó el señor. Me levanté a saludar yo también.

-buenos días, Arata está en su habitación, bajará en unos momentos más – les dije tratando de no mostrar mi nerviosismo.

-¿y Yami? ¿Dónde está mi pequeña? Le traje una pulsera, a ella le gustan mucho – dijo la señora muy alegre…

-de eso quiero hablarles – dijo Arata desde las escaleras, tenía un aura negra, igual que los días anteriores, no comía, solo salía a trabajar o a buscar empleo, se la pasaba toda la noche mirando por la ventana… era deprimente el verlo así.

-¿Qué te ocurre hijo? – preguntó la señora acercándose a abrasarlo, el señor también se acercó, pero se limitó a mirarlo seriamente.

-habla, ¿Qué pasó con Yami? – exigió el señor con un tono alto, Rin se acercó, pero yo le impedí hacer algo mas, la jalé del brazo y le hice una seña para que no se metiera

-tu no puedes interferir Rin, es un asunto familiar – le susurré al oído.

-yo…no le creí sobre su amigo, la llamé mentirosa y escapó con un monstro – les dijo, ambos lo miraron sorprendidos, luego se echaron a reír

-buena broma hijo, seguro que está durmiendo todavía ¿cierto? – le dijo el señor golpeándole la espalda

-no papá, no es una broma – le respondió mi amigo

-hijo, no hagas esas bromas tan pesadas, no son de buen gusto – le dijo su madre mientras se alejaba para sentarse en el sillón.

-les estoy diciendo que no es una broma, Yami lleva casi dos semanas desaparecida porque se escapó con un "Ángel negro" – les respondió a la defensiva

-Arata Susaku, quiero ver a tu hermana en este momento – le gritó serio el señor.

-yo también la quiero ver ¿crees que yo jugaría tan pesado con el bienestar de mi hermana? – el señor le dio una bofetada. Rin se quería zafar de mis brazos para ir a defenderlo, pero no la dejé, no debía interponerse en una discusión así, por mucho que lo quisiéramos.

-eres un niñato irresponsable, no mereces el honor de pertenecer a mi familia, por culpa de tu estupidez te desconozco como mi hijo – le gritó, Rin se zafó de mis brazos y se puso frente al señor.

- estoy de acuerdo en que él tiene parte de la culpa, pero más culpa tiene el padre que no da la cara por ninguno de sus hijos, el que nunca está presente cuando más lo necesitan, el que se fue de vacaciones aun cuando su hijo estaba internado en el hospital cuando se rompió el brazo y la pierna, ese hombre es el que más culpa tiene, por no tener el "honor" de saber ser un padre – Rin estaba roja de la rabia, me quedé boquiabierto, mi hermana nunca habría sido capaz de decir esas cosas si no fuera porque Arata estaba más expuesto a caer por segunda vez en una crisis depresiva

-disculpe lo que le voy a decir señor, pero mi hermana en parte tiene razón, Arata ha estado haciendo muchas cosas por Yami, incluso ha estado buscando trabajo para contratar un detective, sabiendo lo caros que son, de gracias que lo hemos podido mantener con vida después de la crisis depresiva que le dio – le dije tratando de estar tranquilo

-para mi hubiera sido mejor que estuviera muerto, así no tendría a quién odiar, ese no es mi hijo. A partir de hoy eres solo Arata, ya no eres un Susaku – luego de eso tomó a su esposa de la mano y la jaló contra su voluntad hacia la calle. Todos salimos a la puerta. El señor Susaku, antes de irse exclamó.

-y no tiene porque seguir buscando, yo seré el que contrate a ese detective para recuperar a mi hija – luego de eso se fue.

**-End Flash Back-**

-Len, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Rin

-si Rin, no te preocupes, solo recordé la pelea con los padres de Arata

-vaya…¿desde hace cuanto tiempo está investigando su detective?

-mmmmmm va para los 3 meses – respondí haciendo las cuentas de cuándo fue la vez que el señor nos dijo que ya tenía un detective

-¿crees que ya haya encontrado algo? – insistió

-lo dudo, el Slenderman es un ser sobrenatural, no será nada fácil.

-¿dijiste Slenderman? – dijo una voz cercana a nuestro punto de estancia. Miramos a nuestro alrededor, pero no había nadie.

-¿quién anda ahí? – grité

-disculpa por no presentarme – dijo una voz desde un árbol – mi nombre es Gajeel, no pude evitar escuchar su charla, escuché que necesitan un detective para encontrar al Slenderman

-si, asi es, pero no tenemos mucho que ofrecer, por eso lo hemos estado posponiendo – respondí mirando al interesado

-bueno, pues yo puedo ayudarte, no pido mucho, solo un lugar donde quedarme, esperando que pueda ser cerca del bosque para una mejor observación – su trato me convenció, pero al parecer a Rin no. Ella me jaló del brazo para hablarme sin que el muchacho la escuchara.

-se me hace que pide muy poco, no me da confianza Len – dijo susurrando

-a mi tampoco me da mucha confianza, pero ¿Qué tanto podemos ofrecer? - al parecer mi argumento la convenció un poco y aceptó

-¿hay trato? – preguntó el hombre

-si, lo hay – le respondí dándole la mano, luego de eso lo llevamos a casa de Arata, bueno, ahora era una casa abandonada, sus padres se mudaron al centro de la cuidad para encontrar mejores detectives, según ellos, y a parte les daba miedo estar en esa casa.

-esta es la casa de la víctima – le explicó Rin – el Slenderman se llevó a la novia de mi hermano - le di un zape al tiempo que me ponía todo jitomate

-no era mi novia, es la hermana de mi mejor amigo

-comprendo – dijo Gajeel con indiferencia - ¿alguna foto?

-no creo, si encontramos alguna te la traeremos – le dijo Rin

-¿descripción física?

-es una niña de 7 años con cabello rojo y ojos amarillos – le dije recordando su imagen – la última vez que la vimos llevaba una pijama rosa de vaquitas.

-bueno, eso es suficiente por el momento, por favor anote su dirección y pasaré a verlo mañana por la tarde – así lo hice, anoté la dirección de nuestra casa en una hoja que había sobre la mesa y se la entregué.

-con su permiso, buenas noches – luego de eso nos fuimos en dirección a nuestra casa.

-¿sabes que Rin? Siento la misma sensación de miradas que hace tres meses, cuando se llevaron a Yami.

-no me lo vas a creer, pero yo también siento una mirada sobre mi muy insistente – hicimos caso omiso a las miradas y seguimos nuestro camino.

**Pov. Slenderman**

Yami me recordaba a una vieja amiga, Slendy, ella decía que nuestros nombres eran parecidos, solo se diferenciaban de que el de ella era de mujer, y el mío de hombre. Al igual que Slendy, Yami mostraba total tranquilidad a mi lado, no parecía tenerme miedo, al contrario, me trataba como a un amigo, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de sentir ese cariño, incluso me ayudó a limpiar mi casa, las manchas de sangre no se quitaron, pues le dije que era para que las malas personas no entraran, quitó una, y luego se la pasó disculpándose casi diez minutos, fue divertido verla pedir perdón, pues su inocencia me conmovía. Jugábamos todo el día, y por la noche mientras ella dormía yo salía a patrullar, no quería que nadie interfiriera con mi nueva amistad. Me enteré de que dos chicos rubios la han estado buscando, no les había dado importancia, pues son solo simples humanos, no pueden entrar a mi casa sin mi consentimiento, pero una noche, me enteré de que contrataron a un detective, un tal Gajeel, a ese hombre yo lo conocía, el tenía el poder de entrar a mi casa si llegaba a encontrar el lugar del agujero que abre las puertas de mi dimensión, es por eso que esa misma noche los seguí, quería ver que planes tenían.

No me separarán de mis amigos nuevamente, ahora que Yami está en mi casa, he llevado a más niños, pues no quiero que se quede sola en las noches, ellos si me tienen miedo, pero cuando están con Yami no hay ningún problema, dicen que si ella está tienen un poco mas de confianza, eso me alegra, pues por ella he hecho nuevos amigos, aunque aun me teman.

**Pov. Arata**

Llegué a casa, nuevamente no había nadie, aproveché la oportunidad para buscar un cuchillo y clavármelo en el pecho. Fui a la cocina, busqué en varios cajones, cajas, botes etcétera, y no encontré ni un maldito cuchillo ni tenedor. Era de esperar, Len y Rin me han estado cuidando mucho, la última vez que hice eso, me llevaron al hospital, me recuperé en unas semanas. Ya no quería vivir, no tenía caso, ¿porque? ¿Por qué vivir así? Seguro que si moría, encontraría a Yami, tarde o temprano, pero la encontraría.

**~~~Fin del capitulo~~~**

Puuuuf~ largo tiempo ¿verdad?

Ok, pues espero que te haya agradado el capitulo, esa era mi intención…..

Bueno, quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Angie que me ayudó a hacer el capítulo, enserio, gracias, sin tu ayuda no habría sido capaz de continuar! n_n

Bueno, pues….oooh si, los personajes no son todos mios, pertenecer a sus creadores! Mis Oc's solo son Arata y Yami.

Bueno, me despido, nos leemos luego, espero que muy pronto byee~!

**~Rin~Yami~**


End file.
